


Morpheus calling

by Bohemian (Linguam)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Alec is overworked, Exhaustion, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, M/M, Sleepy Alec Lightwood, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Bohemian
Summary: Alec is working himself ragged. Magnus (being Magnus) is a supportive boyfriend.





	Morpheus calling

**Author's Note:**

> I just heard about the cancellation, and since this fic was pretty much already finished, I thought I'd share it with you all. I, for one, could use some comfort in the form of Malec being soft boyfriends.

Magnus finds him in his office submerged beneath a mountain of papers that would put even the Silent Brothers to shame. Considering how the entire Shadow World seems to be hellbent on destroying itself lately, he can’t say he’s surprised.

He taps the doorframe with the back of his fingers.

“Looks like you could use a break.”

Alec jerks and looks up, immediately relaxing when he catches sight of him.

“Magnus,” he breathes, lips twitching into that small, private smile Magnus has become intimately familiar with. It quickly falls as Alec blinks, a confused frown overtaking his features. “What are you—”

He’s out of the chair faster than Magnus thought possible without a Speed rune.

“Wait, did we have plans? Have I forgotten something? Did something—”

Magnus shuts him up with a kiss. Alec tenses at first, body and mind both in constant crisis mode, these days, but in just a matter of seconds he relaxes against him.

“No plans,” Magnus reassures when he pulls back. “Nothing’s happened. I just missed you, that’s all.”

Alec sighs.

“Sorry.” He rubs a hand down his face. “I’m sorry, things have just been so crazy lately—”

“I know,” Magnus shushes him. “It’s okay.”

He takes in the fatigue casting shadows underneath his boyfriend’s eyes, how it’s dotting his chin in dark, days old stubble and making his complexion seem even paler than usual.

“Since I know for a fact that you haven’t spent the night in our bed for close to a week, please tell me that you have at least made use of the one you have here at the Institute?” he says, not even trying to hide his concern. Runes are powerful things, but they only work for so long.

Alec sighs again and blinks his eyes open. There’s a bleary quality to them that Magnus doesn’t like at all.

“I’m sorry, I’ll try to come over tonight.”

Magnus tuts.

“Alexander,” he scolds gently. “As much as I absolutely love waking up with you, I’m not asking for myself.” He reaches out and strokes a thumb over a coarse cheek, frowning. “You need to take better care of yourself, darling.”

Alec nuzzles into Magnus’s palm.

“Mm… Not very good at that.”

Magnus smiles sadly.

“I know.” He places his free hand on Alec’s chest, feels exhaustion and too much caffeine beat an erratic rhythm against his fingers. “So let me help you. Let your family help you. You have a whole Institute of capable employees at your disposal. _Use_ them.”

Alec exhales heavily, and fondness as well as anger squeezes Magnus’s heart, that this selfless man will burn through the ground and keep going without any regard for himself because that’s just what he’s been taught. That he should never come first.

“I’ll try,” Alec mumbles, clearly on the verge of sleep despite being standing, and Magnus leans in and presses their foreheads together with a sigh. He wishes he could just grab Alexander and whisk him away somewhere far away from responsibilities and duty, just the two of them, sunlit beaches and starry skies, but that’s not how their lives work.

“That’s all I ask.”

.

Streaks of red and gold paint lines across the crepuscular sky and Magnus has resigned himself to yet another night of sleeping alone when Alec stumbles into the loft.

“Made it,” he mumbles against Magnus’s lips, words slurring and eyes at half-mast, and Magnus has half a mind to scold him about walking all the way to Brooklyn like this when Magnus would’ve happily conjured him a portal.

In the end though, he only cups Alec’s face and nods seriously.

“You did.” He leans in for a soft kiss and whispers, “I’m proud of you, Alexander.”

Later, with Alec snoring softly in his arms, he sends Izzy a quick text asking for no one to bother them any earlier than noon the following day, before turning both of their phones off.

Nuzzling further into his boyfriend’s warm embrace, Magnus closes his eyes with a contented sigh.

For the next few hours, the world will simply have to manage without them.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you not aware, there is a petition to try and save the show; I sure as hell am not ready to just lie down and accept this without at least trying to do something about it. The show, the cast, the crew, they all deserve our support, so let's make some noise people!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/anyone-who-this-show-has-saved-save-shadowhunters


End file.
